Talk:HIMG/Archive 1
This is Archive One of HIMG's Talk! Regarding BBTC I don't know 'bout youbut I'm feeling22 Hi! Thanks for your comment on Big Brother: ThunderClan (Week Six). Glad you liked it! Do you have any fanfictions of your own? Oh, and welcome to the wiki! I am tangled in a frost... How is that possible!? Um...Cloud|x|Bright. If you like I can show you how to make a poll you can put on your story or user page. ----HelloitsmeguysI AM AWESOMESAUCE 21:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG thanks for your message, glad you like BB TC so much! There's 8 competitiors (after the cat comes back) so it's wrapping up, but there will be a second season! :D Tangle P.S go on chat :D SAVE DAIIIIIIIIIIIIISYYYYYYYYYYYYY :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD -Tangle BRAMBLECLAW Q: QUESTION HERE OPTION OPTION OPTION OPTION (x infinity) Just c&p that coding into your story, add your own options, and voila! :D ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 16:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Changed my profile pic! :D I shall be so lucky....Or will I? Hey HIMG What's H&M? IDK what that is. ~tangle! Hey HIMG I've just finished Honeyfern's Rise, could you take a look please? Also, could you go on chat? XDDD ~Tangle Hai, HIMG! I'm Robo and I was stalkking the wiki (as always) when I noticed you asking Arti for help with a sig. I LOVE making sigs so I made one for you, if you would like to use it ;) Hello!It's meGuys! If you don't liek it, tell me and I'll change it around a bit, but it you do like it here is what you have to do. Go to ' ' or just click the link I provided :D From there, scroll down to where it says Signature. You will find a box there that says, "Custom Signature". Copy and paste this: { {SUBST:User:Helloitsmeguys/Sig} } this into that box, EXCEPT without the space between the brackets. No space between the brackets xD Then you have to check the box, right under which says, 'I want to use wikicode in my signature.' Then scroll all the way down and svae changes and VIOLA. Whenever you leave the four ~'s after a message that will be your sig ;) Once you have doen it test on my talk page :D ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 15:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not really the best with coding..maybe ask someone else. xD Sorry. ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 20:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi HIMG! Please read Soul and Shadow? Haha, nice! If you ask really nicely, one of the older users might help you make it all fanci-fied. :) ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 20:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ARGH SORRY I was at school. xD Anyways coding is quite a complex and complicated thing but I can show you if such is your dream ;) So your signature is found on this page User:Helloitsmeguys/Sig. When you tyin SUBST:Helloitsmeguys/Sig, you are replacing your sig with whatever is on that page, or subsituting it, so to say ;) Explaining the actuall coding behind it is quite difficult. I reccomend clicking the edit button then looking at it from source mode to see how it works :) Some of the things I used were more advanced but if you are lucky and can spot it you might understand how to do the coding n'all :D Hope this helped ;) [[User talk:Roboflight|( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)]Problem?I thought not 22:31, January 15, 2013 (UTC) >Hey HIMG Your cat will make a guest appearance along with Hollyleaf in daily show #2 this week, so what is the name of your cat? Tangle Hello Himg XD! My ideas for iatcc: gmooh!: Moss: Hello random peoples!! Everyone: We are not 'peoples' or 'random'. We were specially selecte- Himg: Actually, i picked your names out of a hat Everyone: D: Brambleclaw: *cries* Moss: Have a can of toughen up *gives to brambleclaw* Snape: Hello imbassiles (<-- is that how you spell it?) Moss: SNAPEADOODLE!! XD *dies* Heck, Revive me some one! Ivypool: Ok Hey HIMG I saw your post from ages ago, and I would like to work on Spottedleaf's destiny with you. Just one more Q, is Mintleaf obsessed with something/someone? ~Tangle (I also know Spottedleaf is related to Willowpelt) Eep! SOO sorry xD My bad *facepaw* Thanks for fixing it :3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Problem?I thought not 23:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi HIMG! Ello Hello! :P My goodness I WUV ur name. XD OK, so YA I feel awkward soooo Bai. Maybe Ill talk to you on chat somtime! [[User:FloatingMilkXD|'Floatie']] I Am AWESOME! 16:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I heard about your siggy problem, to fix this you do at least four ~'s instead of 3 from now on. This make sure that the date goes after the siggy instead of just keeping the coding. [[User:Wetstream|'Circle me']][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 20:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Go into source mode and remove all the coding around the words if it's effecting the other words. [[User:Wetstream|'Circle me']][[User talk:Wetstream|' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 19:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey I would like to collab, but I probs won't get much time. I'll still contribute but you might have to do most of it. ~Tangle Daw, thanks. :D ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 21:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Just... What colour whould the eyes be? Or would it be amber, like Spottedleaf's? HIMG Get back on chat :DDDDDDDDDDD ~Tangle Hey we can't edit blogs so I cannot sign! Make a series page! ~Tangle Thanks for your suggestions! I'll probably end up using one or two of them. :) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:28, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello!It's meGuys! Hey HIMG! I saw you asking Red for help on making subpages so I thought I'd show you. To make a subpages you to 'create page' like usual and then title it: User:Helloitsmeguys/(insert name if subpage here) Hope this helped :) Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 22:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) User:Helloitsmeguys/Pagename A z u l a [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. ] 23:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) OHMYGOD! I love You Belong With me and I Knew You Were Trouble TOO! SWIFTY PALSSSSS! And you have to answer my questions XD I put a load of them. Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 19:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Stareh did the fancy-schmany coding, and I borrowed Birchy's as well. :3 A z u l a [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:RedPandaPotter Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. ] 20:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm later, but what background? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Ehm, sure, I can code it for you. I need two things though - a color scheme and a number of sections you want for it. STARGAZE 66 20:15, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I didn't do anything overly fancy, I tried to keep it simple so you could edit it without much hassle. Anyways, let me know what you think, what you want changed, etc. STARGAZE 66 21:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) IATC:GMOOH Just thought I'd let you know that Arti says ALL SHOWS (including yours) must now be on WFW1 (Red's thing, see her blog for details). So yeah, I'm guessing if you don't put it on, it might get deleted which would be really sad cause it's totes awesome. Anyways, if you have any questions ask Arti or Red. ~Tangle Sure, but real quick - by "sections" did you mean that you wanted the tabs on your userpage, like how mine is set up? Because the way you edited your page that looks to me how you were trying to set it up. If so, I can add that in and just put the blue and pink coding on the pages you want in the tabs, since you already have the content on the pages, if you like. STARGAZE 66 21:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you want anything special? Such as if you want the cat sitting, standing, doing something, or what? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Waaaait a second... By 'tortoiseshell like Spottedleaf', do you mean with her dapples as well, or just tortoiseshell? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... MEh. Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... HAI Am Loving your new pic XDDDD Did Jet draw it? Stalking user pages. My profession. (talk) 18:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC) hi Helloitmeguys. i'm Fuzzywing (Mosseyes little sis) I just want to say hi Do I Exist? Or Am I just In Your Head? (talk) 02:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) YES I loved it ^-^ And don't worry, you will have an epi dedicated to you :D I can't remember if it is Season 2 or Season 3 though... (thoughtful face) xD But yes, you shall have one :) Pretty Little KittiesClawlessPurrfect 22:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) lol, no, I don't, I updated that thing after I saw Breaking Dawn xD I tend to base that information over whatever my TV/movie/book obsession at the time is. [[User:Stargaze66|'''Is this all we get...]] to be absolute? 19:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) READ. THIS. MESSAGE. NOW! Hey, I noticed you edited my user page. If I may ask why? x) Sokka My first girlfriend turned into the moon 20:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) CHAT NOWWWWWWWW XD ¬TAbngle Yes I will try to be there at 9h30am but no promises, if I'm not there then I will be on the chat at 7pm. Take care HIMG! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 18:44, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Catergory Pages It's actually quite simple :D I'm busy at the momenta so I'll explain to you in a few mins, k? ;) Cause now my name is up in lights... 21:50, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so to make a category page, you first have to find a the stories you want to add the categories to. Then, you click "add category" and type in the name of the category. The link should be red, so don't mind that. Once you do it on a couple stories with the same category, the link will be blue, and you can click on it, so it will lead you to the category page. There will be an "edit" button on top :) Cause now my name is up in lights... 22:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey HIMG. I'm sorry but I can't come on the chat at 7pm. It's my aunt's birthday and we will visit her at 7pm. I can come on the chat tomorrow, maybe at 8pm, if that's good for you. Well see ya tomorrow and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 17:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay! The lost art of potato-giving Re HIMG I will be on the chat today at 7pm. See ya there and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 09:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Im not.....ye mate???? .....Im so heartbroken right now..... IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE DYING IN A CORNER :( [[User:FloatingMilkXD|'Floatie']] I Am AWESOME! 17:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) On yeh userpage [[User:FloatingMilkXD|'Floatie']] I Am AWESOME! 00:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) - Feeling heartbroken It says The Icy Rush Feather of the Crane in japanese. :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Ice']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Feather']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Crane']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|''' is the new ]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''Bush]] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Song']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'X']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'Trout']] 04:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) JAK: What does your cat look like? What is its name? What do you want it to say? MistybrookTalk 23:30, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Mistybrook Hey HELLO! What day would you like it on? This could be the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you 16:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course! :) This could be the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you 16:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Also, what is the genre? :) This could be the start of something new It feels so right to be here with you 16:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) HIMG pic Sorry if it took so long HIMG, but I was have some banning issues. Here is the picture! I know how painful it can be to edit from the iPad. It's TERRIFYING! xD Hello HIMG Of course, I WILL draw you a picture! What do ya want it to be? DarkstreamMountainClan (talk) 22:48, February 27, 2013 (UTC) OMYGOD ITSN'T SHE PERFECT??? Just like you :3 But nowthe queenhas been... Overthrowngle Otterstar Hey Hello! Just wanted to say HI! Chat Hey HIMG, I will be on the chat today around 6:30pm. See ya on the chat;) Take care! Firestar. [[User:FireStar97|Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 13:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) COLLAB Sounds cool HIMG! I'd love to do a collab :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'What do you mean I'm not perfect?'User talk:Rainsplash987|''' You just went down...]][[Imprisoned| the wrong road']]17:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) [The Chance <--- Sorry, it's not nearly what you deserved but I hope you enjoy it anyways :) This just got... Pussyna Page I actually like yours! ^_^ Mine's pretty complex and there are several different things on it-im not sure which one you want so I just recommend looking at it from source mode :) ~[[User:Roboflight|OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 18:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'll scare Rainy with it when she gets on ;3 ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 19:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Dawwww Impossible, but ADORBS <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 20:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but My french teacher told me that. He said that it is MON instead of MA becaise AMIE starts with a vowell, and MA ends with a vowell, you with MON you can carry the N to AMIE so it'll me MON AMIE which will sound like MON NAMIE. It is because of the vowell its MON instead of MA. Hawky was here! SAME! Same here! But you know that more than half of my french class failed? Only I, my sister, and a few others from this one school are good at french. When you live in a french province and go to an english school, everyone is bad at frech EXCEPT the ones who are french or have learned french and can communicate and understand very well. Hawky was here! OMS YOU HAVE TAYLOR SWIFT ''AND TAYLOR LAUTNER ON YOUR HOME PAGE. YOU ROCK SO MUCH :DDDDDD <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Hello']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''' Seattle']][[Wishes From Seattle|' I am a mountaineer...]][[Hello Seattle| In the hills, and highlands']] 16:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi can you make me a signature?~Blizzard sorry HIMG on chat when you pm'd me my computer went wacky again so I want my signature to be blue and green and say Eat a stick!!!~Blizzard Go to textanium-it's really easy to make them there! ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 12:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Siggy Siggy please! COuld you make it say, "BRVR" in yellow, leading to the logout, "will not" in sky blue, leading to my talk, "fall" in dark grey and leading to my user. XD Reply to your message No thanks, HIMG, I already have a siggy. But please, read my Fairyprince book, and then I'll have an offer for you. Amberflower of WindClanTalk 00:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking that sometime during the summer, we could have an annoying others competition: Fairyprince vs (insert character of your choice here.) Well, actually I meant you make up a character, then we can annoy others, and we can have a poll to decide whose was funnier. Yay! Sounds fun! Amberflower of WindClanTalk 11:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) JI HIMG :D Ji HIMG! I. Love. Te. Signature. :'D BRVRwill notfall 20:16, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Which part fo you want to learn to do? And thanks! ^_^ ~OhEverybody's✮✮✮Starry Eyed✮✮✮~ 20:49, April 11, 2013 (UTC) TS There is a text-shadow effect you can add :) If you view my signature page several examples are there ^_^ ~'Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 20:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Nah, maybe later, but thanks :) Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 15:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I havent fully decided, but probably not. Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 15:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I would totally chat, but I can't. If I get caught on chat I will never see the internet again . . .*sniffles*. You have no idea how much I want to chat again. *yells at father and sister* *smacks sister with a frying pan* Welcome to Enter the Mountains! It's okay. I really want to chat. Maybe I can ask my Dad. I bet that he'll say 'no', though. . . Hey, did you know that Mint has joined the club? She will in chapter. . . 10 or 11, I think. I have been having problems with my siggy. It won't give a link to my page, even if I use StormyTalk.Blog. 18:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC). StormyTalk.Blog. 18:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm But I'm on IRC! ~Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 14:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) hi HIMG its blizzard i love my sig but what do i type in in my prefrences?BTW how did you make the sign HIMG's page in your profile. ~blizzard My siggy still isn't working. I tried it on my talk page first and its still doing the same thingSUBST:User:Silverstourm/Sig 16:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm IT worked!!!!!!!!!EatAStick! 18:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about the deal and stuff... Maybe we could do it in May? And about the siggy, no thanks. I already have one -> Amberflower of WindClanAwesome!"QueenofSpoofs"-HIMG 21:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Moi Sig The deal Just letting you know that I might not be able to do the deal in May. A lot of people want me to do a special in May, so...Yeah. Maybe July? Yes. I did everything precisely. But for now, I just set it back to the default signature. Thanks for your help though!Silverstourm (talk) 14:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm I tried to set my siggy again and it worked!(No clue what I did different but whatever) Thanks! StormyTalk.Blog. 23:59, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Oh sure!Whatever works X3 And its aweshum to hear that im not the only crazy one! Picture Request And Sig Here! I hope it's ok. If you want me to change it, tell me on my talk page, and I'll change it! :D Also, about my sig, it's great, but I need it redone. It's not appearing, just saying and my sig, the one that says "BRVR will not fall" isn't there. Can you please send it to me again with the code and stuff? Thanks. - Darky Stoppin' By to Say Stuffz! Hello, Hello! XD Anyway, a couple of things to say. 1) Do you think we should have a council of judges for our deal or polls? 2) Sorry if I sound bossy. 3) Where exactly in Britain do you live? 'Cause we'll be going there in June. With all due respect, Amberflower of WindClanAwesome!"QueenofSpoofs"-HIMG 20:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I love you so much and you know that HIMG right? But I have horrible news! I have to leave the wikia for about a month or two! When I come back I hope you'll be waiting for me!!!!!!!!!! 'So light em up, up, upLight me up, up, upLight em up!Light em up, up, upIts on fire! ' 22:17, April 17, 2013 (UTC) OMG HELLO I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH THANK YOU :D PS: I'm glad to know you're spending math time well :D Very proud of you *wipes away tear* ♥TEAM BUNNIES & UNICORNS♥DOWN WITH THE TURTLES!!!!! Sorry for not getting back to you sooner No, I don't have a siggie, and I haven't the slightest idea how to make one.. At first, I didn't think it was too important, but I've been considering getting one for the sake of other people's convenience. Gingerear (talk) 22:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Gingerear (talk) YOU ROCK! BUNNIES ARE INFINITELY AWESOME! And here's the coding for gradients; just copy it in source mode and change it up. --♥TEAM BUNNIES & UNICORNS♥DOWN WITH THE TURTLES!!!!! 22:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol, hang in there HIMG! ♥TEAM BUNNIES & UNICORNS♥DOWN WITH THE TURTLES!!!!! 14:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hello! I was too lazy to find the blog for your contest, so could you remind me what date it ends? ♥TEAM BUNNIES & UNICORNS♥DOWN WITH THE TURTLES!!!!! 20:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay xP ♥TEAM BUNNIES & UNICORNS♥DOWN WITH THE TURTLES!!!!! 13:30, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh god, that's amazing <3 I shall indeed use it, thanks HIMG 8D ~Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are~ 14:13, April 21, 2013 (UTC) xD well thank you, glad you like :P ★ 15:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE THE SIG!!! :D BRVRwill notfall 20:33, April 22, 2013 (UTC) OMIGOD HIMG Fist pump for spelling Favourite like that! *fist pumps* 00:11, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I finished Morning Finds You for your contest! It's awful; the ending is craptastic, but whatevs XD Me!= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= |-| Talk?= {|style="background-color:lavender; width:230px; margin: 0 6px 0 0; border: #70DBDB; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; text-align:center; color: #E6E6FA; text-shadow: #00688B 1px 3px 9px; -moz-box-shadow: #70DBDB 2px 2px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: #DDA0DD 2px 2px 8px;" |Leave a message!' |-| Read!= {|style="background-color:lightgreen; width:230px; margin: 0 6px 0 0; border: #70DBDB; -moz-border-radius:8px; -webkit-border-radius:8px; text-align:center; color: #E6E6FA; text-shadow: #00688B 1px 3px 9px; -moz-box-shadow: #70DBDB 2px 2px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: lawngreen 2px 2px 8px;" |'Check out this story!' 19:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi HIMG! I just started A Creature in the Storm, but I planfor more stories. Might take awhile though. Cchen3 (talk) 23:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) HIMG!!!!! Welcome to the club, Mint! You have officially made your appearance in Enter the Mountains. 22:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) HIMG Y U NO CHAT ~TANGLE HIMG CHAT NOW Thankyou xox User:Tanglefrost101/Sig 10:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if the siggie don't work :( Okay, I probably will want a new siggy soon! Thanks, and I will tell you! StormyTalk.Blog. 19:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm New Siggy Hello. I guess I would like a new siggy now, or whenever you have time to make me one! Thanks! StormyTalk.Blog. 20:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm I would like it to say I Love Rock n Roll, So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby. I don't care what font, But I would like light blue letters on a black background. Thank you so much!StormyTalk.Blog. 02:35, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Thank you! I love it so much! I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 22:08, May 14, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Le Contest of Contestness Thank you for placing me 3d in your contest, although I would have placed myself 4th. So, I shall now acept my prizes! Siggy - Same that it is now (Amberflower of WindClantalkreadcommentawait 15:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC)) but have the "of" be orange and the "WindClan" be dark yellow, and also have the font be Arial. Kit - I read AND:BR, and I'm not sure what you mean by the kit name, but I think you mean just give you the name of a kit, so my choice is a she-kit named Frostkit, warrior name (if I'm allowed to choose it) Frostflame. Please tell me if you need description/personality. Not leaving my siggy, because I already put it. :) :D XD Edit: Also, PLEASE enter my contest. PLEASE! Yup, I'm sure I don't want anything fancy, and I'm sorry about Fairyprince, because I, like you, have been really busy. Amberflower of WindClantalkreadcommentawait 15:45, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for liking the kit name! And yes, you can do anything you want to her. And one thing I forgot to mention about the siggy. Can you please make it sort of like a rainbow? Like, the word "Amberflower" is red, and so on? Thanks. AmberflowerofWindClantalkreadcommentawait 18:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) OMG HIMG I WOULD LOVE TO DO A COLLAB WITH YOU! <3333333333333333333333 What's it goon be about, though? 21:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I totally get what you mean. I also had this idea that sprouted from the sig you made for Robo: Turtles vs. Bunnies. I think we could make a series about, like, maybe a TurtleXBunny/Hare/Rabbit (whatever you call the small animal with fluffy tail and huge ears)? And yes, I will read the Tree, no worries. 20:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE YOU HIMG!!!!! <3333333333333333333333 20:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) HIMG!!! Check out my new siggie! You are included in it, so. . . <333333333333 21:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) HIMG, Get yo fur on NightClan Chat XD BRVRwill notfall 21:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I like it too! Wow, you must really like twilight.However, i'm a fan of it too. ~nightpaw OMG. Just yes. You love Twilight too?! ''Sweeeeet! '' BRVRwill notfall 17:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) n Which story did you read? You left a message on my talk page saying you read one of my fanfics and loved it. (BTW thx!) Which one was it? I only ever wrote....here I'm too lazy to count but here are the links: Hawkcry (Book One in the Hawks series) Hawkshine (Book Two in the Hawks series) New (My First fanfic) And my favorite, The Fire in his Pelt (A Cinderpaw, Fireheart, Tigerclaw, and Brackenpaw fanfic) Please comment on the one(s) you read. Or, leave a message on my talk page. Sorry if I'm being annoying! Silvercreeks (talk) 18:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, HIMG, I wanted to know if you wanted to make a cat on Spy Torture, if so, please leave a message on Spy Torture's talk page. Thanks! Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 19:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Great, but one more thing. I need to know where your cat is going to be. Will he be part of the Spy team, where Shard is, or will he ba a rebel? Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 19:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure, would he like to be mates with Shard? (main character) Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 20:15, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OMS! That is so awesome! I can't wait! (I like how no one knows who we are...) XD AmberflowerofWindClantalkreadcommentawait 13:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, then it is all set. More of Spy Torture coming soon! Creature in the Storm, I AM FIREY! (talk) 14:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, since it's not April Fool's and there's not a really good reason for it, I'm gonna say no. Sorry! ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... Aww... Well, we can still do the competition, at least! *puts on fake serious face* Fairyprince, go meet Sugarplum! Fairyprince: *puts on fake serious face* It's time for you to get PWNED! (The fake serious faces are because neither of us can stay serious for very long.) AmberflowerofWindClantalkreadcommentawait 15:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) If you're planning a prank, I'd advise not leaving it on someone's talk page where everyone else can see it :3 ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987|' Live ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''While]][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ]] ♫ 16:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Lolz I see ♫ [[User:Rainsplash987| Live ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''While]][[The Hidden|''' We're']][[Runes|' Young ]] ♫ 17:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo, its Silverstorm. Hey, since you made all of my siggies so far, could you like teach me the basics of coding? Like, on other wikis it doesn't work unless I make a page for it. But then I could just copy paste your coding....? Then do I make the page by just clicking Contribute then add page?...Ugh, I am so new and confused. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Okay, that's fine. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 15:53, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Silverstourm Hi! I didn't get here very fast, but I noticed that you have a blog for making cats. Can I make one? If so... Ambersnow. Descripsion: orange she-cat with bright blue eyes. Haas a pure white tail. Ya thanks! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 00:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) THANKS :D I shall make sure to put it on my pictures portion of my profile when I've got time. At the moment, I've got to whip off to be surprisingly social! :D Thanks, HIMG! :3 it weird that in my head, I say your name 'him-gee' because I do xD --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Forever ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'''we sail into infinity]] 20:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) hey HIMG spelled it out in my head that time. *nod*, Arti, Wetty, and I have been tidying up the wiki and I came across your page Spottedleaf's Destiny - d'you want to keep it? It was last edited in February, so I dunno if you're planning on continuing it or...? It's empty at the moment, but if you want to keep it just let us know! If we can delete it, well, then, please let me know! :3 Thanks! seriously insanely hyper at the moment, so pardon my exclamation marks and faces. :D --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Forever ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'we sail into infinity']] 18:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello, my HIMGlorious bud Where have you been? BBTC Wk 11 is halfway done! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 09:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) 'ullo, HIMG (I spelled it out internally that time as well. I'm getting better at this!) Just out of curiosity, are you ever going to finish / work on The Host? I've been random paging in order to clean up the wiki and stuff, and I came across it. Please let me know what you're planning on doing with it. Thanks! :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'shotgun shuts his cakehole']] 02:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) IT WORKS. AWESOME :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''I'm wishing upon a star... '']][[User:Rainsplash987|''tonight '']] 19:56, July 7, 2013 (UTC) '*nods in appreciation* I see what you did there with that sig of yours. Nice work. --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'shotgun shuts his cakehole']] 19:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG, The blog to vote a cat back in is up! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 02:39, July 10, 2013 (UTC) By almost exactly two months :D --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'shotgun shuts his cakehole']] 15:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hell, HIMG. Are my eyes going crazy or does one of your signatures have my username on it? (I'm Warriorlover) "Help me, Warriorlover12345, your my only hope." Did you write that or do my eyes have permanant damage to them? (I get the Star Wars reference).I am cool~ Cleverpelt 20:06, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :) ---- Oh, okay! :P[[User:Warriorlover12345|'Can']][[User:Warriorlover12345|''' I']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' go']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' to']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' the']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' change']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' room']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' to']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' see']][[Lucky|' if']][[Snowflame's Prophecy|' this']][[User:Warriorlover12345|' book']][[Mysterious Quartz|' fits']][[Mudclaw's Poem|' me']][[User:Warriorlover12345|'?]] 14:00, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh goodness, Himg, Ive missed you so much to but I didn't know if I should leave you a message or not because I felt like a terrible friend after leaving, but it's so good to speak to you again<3 And yeah, you did, but that's fine because it means you have 3x more swaggar than everyone else! I plan to restart home and catch up on elements as soon as I have the time to do so(and for home remember where I left off and get an idea on how to continue :3) Missed you so much<3 ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 17:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) HIMG, Hi? you must be wondering who I am and why I'm here. I'm Bramblestar2521. Got a qs for you: In yr siggy, it says u need my help. I was wondering what that meant... gotta go... You're my friend, but at the same time my enemy, Thrushclaw. 17:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I will tell you what I want to happen in your chapter. :D That's how it usually works with my collabs. Some of the users who I've worked with before I'm giving less direction to, because I understand how they write and they understand how I give instructions xD but with the users in this collab who are new to my collabs (and there are a few!) I will be giving fairly detailed instructions. :D Looking forward to your chapter? :D[[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie is ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'''the Worranaut!]] 00:45, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Light Falls Hey Himg(i was looking at your top bar thingy and I was wondering how can you be voldemort but saving the world at the same time... anyways, onto the actual point of this message). So I recently finished Rain Falls from the Seasons Series to discover I'm not really interested in continuing that series anymore. There's still Light Falls to be written, and I know you were following that series(at least before I left the wiki) but I was wondering if you would be interested in writing the last book in the series. I would be honored, and it's totally fine if you're too busy or just don't want to write it-I'd definetly understand :) Love you<3 ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 17:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I do have a blurb I put on the page, but you can change it if you want-I really wouldn't mind. So yeah, you can do whatever you want with the last one, the only thing I request is you just keep the coding, because that's like the theme of the series :) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 19:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ''so much, Himg! And yeah, I like Bella and Strike a lot too and figured it was about time they joined a Clan already x3 I'm excited to see what you make of it :D ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 19:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) That's totally fine, take all the time you want :) And I still need to catch up on Elements, gah so much to do! But I like having a ton to do as well, I totally get you ;) ~EVERYTHING AT ONCE~ 19:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Of course we're going to start it! I have been thinking about it for months! Titles: Friends 'Till the End: Two friends, Hawkmask and Mintleaf, are prophesied to save the Clans from a horrible danger. In the end, one friend must make the ultimate sacrifice. Who will make it, and what will the two do to stop the threat from creeping up behind their shoulders? This is the one I hope we can do. xD The Fall: A Clanmates death breaks apart the lives of two warriors, and they set off on a quest for revenge. That's all I've got. xD Chilled Spirits, Ripped Apart, Living in Lies I was hoping you could think of a plot for these ones if you're interested in these... ^-^ Think about it, and well see later on! 19:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I have my heart set on the first one. And if we both like that one, we should do it. Now, are we going to start out as kits/apprentices or warriors? I think apprentices would be prefferable, since it won't take so long to become warriors. Now, for the chapters, are we going to do: Example 1: Chapter 1 ''Hawky Blah blah blah blah part written by me... ''HIMG'' Blah blah blah blah part written by you... And then continue like that, or: Example 2: Chapter 1: Hawky Blah blah blah chapter written by me... Chapter 2: HIMG Blah blah blah chapter written by you... Which do you prefer? 23:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, let's do it! 16:58, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sooo.. Zaffie said shed start the Warriors Reading Marathon if I find a few people. Want to? [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 14:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, HIMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! <3 <3 [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 08:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know...maybe. But it is dedicated to me, and I don't know the plot, so... *shrugs* 19:21, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, the title doesn't really match the plot... 13:14, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. <3 Me too LOL XD 02:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Im Gingerstripe. Or Ginger. [[User:Gingerstripe|'Gingerstripe ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'Talk!']] 14:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) just wanted to say hi! i saw your siggie on warriorlovers talk page and it said "Help me, Pebblepool, You're my only hope" and thats my name so it surprised me and confused me. lol. but i love it!!!!!!!!!! (and sorry for rambling) Pebble! (talk) 06:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) HI HIMG I forget how do add hearts etc to siggies (I am such a noob). Remind me? RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 03:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) Like your sig, by the way. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, you need to fix your signature. Secondly, I'm a) quite inactive and b) very busy in RL right now, so I think I might just have to leave the collab as it is, which is intensely sad and makes me cry a lot. Seriously. I'm crying. :( [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie is ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'the Worranaut!']] 23:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Question from your old buddy Firestar ;) Hey HIMG! :D It's been a long time! Do you wanna RP on SummerClan? You can choose where and I will start if ya want ;) Well see you around and take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that's good for me! ;) Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I RPed at the warrior's den. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:35, September 4, 2013 (UTC) You want to continue RPing at the Warrior's Den? You start 'cause I RPed last when we stopped ;D Take care buddy! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:26, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Do you have time to continue RPing at the warrior's den? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 12:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Joined the SC chat ;) Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 12:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG! :3 http://warriorcatsrpg.com/. You have to create a profile, it's free, just a user, pass, and email. When done, go under profile ('''way at the top) and click it. Once there, find '''modify my profile, it'll give you options, and just click avatar maker. I'm Gingerstripe(obviously.) I would seriously recommend http://forums.warriorcats.com/eve/forums/a/tpc/f/17310582/m/69610030482/p/2. It has like, a bizillon names. It looks like a risky link but its not. Have fun! ♚You were my summerlove♚ 13:27, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to continue RPing on SC? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) HIMG THOU SHALT COMMENT ON BBTC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tanglefrost101 TangleXBlue] [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tanglefrost101 I luffles you Bluestar!] 09:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG do you have the time to RP on SC? If you do just tell me where and I'll start. Take care my friend :D Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) HIMG did you see my message? I'm ready to RP an I hope that you can RP too. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the SummerClan chat. I was doing some stuff, sorry. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG, I'm sorry that I didn't appear on the SC chat 2 days ago. I didn't see your message and that's why I wasn't there, sorry again. Do you have time to RP right now? 'Cause that would be cool. Well take care and sorry again. Your friend, Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG, sorry for the late reply, you know that I'm a busy person especially now that school has started again. Well anyway, do you have time to RP right tomorrow or sunday? You choose, and I already RPed at the forest so I quess that we continue there. Take care HIMG! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to RP? Sorry about yesterday but I couldn't RP at that moment. I already joined the SC chat. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You want to continue RP HIMG? I'm on the SC chat! Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 19:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You want to continue RPing HIMG? Sorry that I didn't appear on the chat, I was busy and couldn't RP at that moment. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 09:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 11:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Do you have time to RP now? I'm on the SC chat. Sorry again. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 13:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Consider it done! :) --[[User:RedPandaPotter|'Driver picks the music ']][[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'shotgun shuts his cakehole']] 14:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) HIMGy my buddy!!! :D So can we continue the RP at the forest on SC? 'Cause I've been waiting the whole weekend to do this, friday I was busy and kinda sick, I'm still ill right now but I can still RP. Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... Yay:D Can you come on the SC Chat? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG, do you have time to continue RPing right now? Plus I have a new blog on SC, check it out ;) Take care! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) hey Hello (wow, rendundant much, Red?), It's been a week or so since you've edited your second season of your WFW 1 show, Elements. Just curious if you'd like to keep it going or not? By all means the article will stay up, but if you'd like to take it off the WFW 1 page for a while (I'm going through and removing inactive shows, just to clear it up a bit, so you're not the only one!) to work on it at a later date? Thanks. :) ---- to dwell on dreams [[User talk:RedPandaPotter|'and forget to live']] 03:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) (forgot my signature the first time. Wow, Red. Nice going.) HIMG can you RP at this moment, 'cause I would like to continue ;) Take care my dearest friend! Your buddy, Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Uh I'm on the chat but is something wrong? 'Cause you don't respond. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 18:00, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to RPing with me and Eevee at twolegplace? Well join us? Plus I'm on the WFW chat. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Want to continue RPing at the twolegplace HIMG? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 21:30, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Want to RP HIMG? Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 09:12, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Did ya see my question HIMGy? Please come on the WFW or SC chat. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 09:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to RP HIMG? Please come on the WFW chat. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 16:53, September 23, 2013 (UTC) HIMG come back on the chat! please? I was doing some stuff sorry, sorry, SORRY :( Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 17:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey HIMG sorry again about yesterday, I was doing some stuff and when I came back on the chat you already left :( So do you wanna RP HIMG? Please come on the SC chat. Take care buddy:D Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... 15:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC)